The talk
by NemoSphinx
Summary: Sirius realises that Harrys a man and its time for the 'talk' much to Harrys dismay. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING CONNECTED!! *sniff* alright? I said it!  
  
Author Notes: Well this is just..a bit weird. Sirius realises that Harry is 15 and a man and needs 'the talk' but it's a bit late. Well yeah that's about it. I know there are loads of these out there. Just some randomness plz R&R!! Thanks!  
  
ITS VERY SHORT SORRY!!!  
  
Sirius smiled awkwardly at Harry, "Harry we need to talk."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow confused but shrugged, "Alright what about?"  
  
Sirius coughed, "Not here." he said gesturing to the common room that had Hermione, Ron, Ginny and a couple of other people.  
  
{AN: everyone knows about Sirius in this story! he's been proved innocent! But i wont go into the details.}  
  
Sirius motioned for Harry to follow him. They walked up to the Astronomy tower.  
  
"Erm alright. Harry we...we need to have a talk. Man to man."  
  
Harry looked confused, "Alright." he said slowly.  
  
"Harry there come's a time in every mans life where er...I don't know how to say this. I never thought I'd be the one to say this to a kid." Sirius said running a hand through his hair.  
  
Harry humphed loudly, "I'm not a kid." he said.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Alright then. I never thought I'd be telling you this. I mean your 15 and all but..."  
  
Harry froze, "Er...Sirius are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?" he asked, his face flooding pink.  
  
Sirius looked nervous, "Harry do you know about...babies?"  
  
Harry fell off his chair with a clunk, "Ow! Shit! Oh crap sorry Sirius!" Harry said rubbing his head which whacked the wall sheepishly.  
  
Sirius tried not to smile, "You shouldn't swear." he said his voice stern but was quivering with laughter.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly again, "Look Sirius. I KNOW what you're trying to tell me. And look. I know about sex and stuff don't worry."  
  
Sirius looked relieved, "Oh good. So uh who told you?" he asked.  
  
Harry blushed a little, "Er well...no one did exactly but I mean like I've seen tv and what and well I AM 15."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Guess I'm a little late with this then."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yah."  
  
Sirius stared at him, "How late am I exactly?"  
  
It took Harry a moment to understand.  
  
Harry blushed, "Wha? SIRIUS!! Don't go there man! That's just a...no go zone!"  
  
Sirius stared piercingly at him, "Really Harry I'm not kidding. Am I that late?" he asked his voice serious.  
  
Harry wouldn't meet his eyes, "Sirius. Come on. Please."  
  
Sirius stood up and started pacing, "Harry..." he said his voice trailing off.  
  
Harry stood up to face him, "Look Sirius! My sex life is my sex life. You know? I don't really want my godfather prying into it yah know?"  
  
Sirius nodded but continued pacing, "Just answer me two questions alright?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I'll answer them if they're not too personal. Or if I'd be telling something someone else wouldn't want you to know."  
  
Sirius nodded, "So how many times or people have you done it with?" he asked.  
  
Harry blushed, "Just once." he said.  
  
Sirius smiled, "You had me thinking you were sleeping around Harry."  
  
Harry grinned, "And the second question?"  
  
Sirius smile faltered, "Who was it with?"  
  
Harry blushed, "Oh Sirius I don't know if I should..."  
  
Sirius nodded and sat down, "Alright...that's okay. Are you dating her?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah. We've been going out for quite a while now. We're really serious."  
  
Sirius grinned, "Nope I'm Sirius."  
  
Harry stared at him for a second, "I don't believe you just said that. After the roaring you let rip at Remus for saying that and then you turn around and say it."  
  
Sirius grinned, "Yes well. I'm allowed to it's my name. And don't change the subject!"  
  
"I didn't! You did!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "ANYWAY! So you're dating the mystery girl, who you've slept with. Are you sure you can't tell me? I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Except Remus right?"  
  
"Well...I can't keep secrets from him." Sirius said looking sheepish.  
  
"Hm. I don't know if I should tell you...she problably wouldn't like it." Harry said.  
  
Sirius let out a relieved sigh, "Good it's a girl." he said.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Uh...huh. " he said.  
  
"Sorry I was just a little worried that it was a boy. Not that there's anything wrong with gay relationships!" Sirius added hastily.  
  
Harry gave him a peculiar look, "Alright...are you feeling okay Sirius?" he asked worridely.  
  
Sirius said, "Yeah. Sorry I just really want to know who it is. It's killing me."  
  
Harrys mouth twitched, "Alright then. It's Hermione. But you can't tell ANYONE except Remus and he can't tell anyone!"  
  
"HERMIONE!" Sirius exclaimed loudly.  
  
Harry blushed, "Aw shut up." he said his face crimson.  
  
Sirius clapped him on the back, "And you're serious about her huh?" he asked.  
  
Harry glared at him, "I wouldn't have slept with her otherwise."  
  
Sirius smiled, "Well I hope you two have a great time."  
  
Harry smiled, "Well I actually kind of want to get back to her." he said.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Harry laughed, "Not like that! It's just that I miss her."  
  
Sirius laughed loudly at Harry, "Oh thats funny! We've been all of what ten minutes??"  
  
Harry blushed crimson, "Well! I love her I'm allowed to miss her!"  
  
"You love her?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Absolutely. Now if yah don't mind I'm going to head back to the common room for a goodnight kiss and then I'm going to bed. I'm so smashed."  
  
"Your SMASHED?!?!?" Sirius practically roared.  
  
Harry stared at him for a second, "Er...Sirius I think we have a different meaning of the word smashed. I meant like tired."  
  
Sirius stared at him for a second, "Er...sorry. I thought you meant...well nevermind. Have a good sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Harry smiled, "Yep g-night."  
  
WAH okay well that was munted. But BLAH it's getting late and I'm tired and I've just been to the hospital today so I'm allowed to be weird. I hope ya all enjoyed it. R&R plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Talk Chapter 2  
  
AN:ITS MY BIRTHDAY!! So I decided to take a moment of my time to write another chapter of my suprisingly supposedly one shot story 'The Talk'. Thanks to Mike Lapoint for your help! There wouldn't be another chapter if it weren't for you!! Thanks to all my reviewers and I know I should be writing another chapter for Spirit (my muses have gone on holiday unfortunetly for the moment) and Hogwarts online (which is only on Portkey for the moment) BUT ITS MY BIRTHDAY SO IM ALLOWED TO DO WHAT I WANT! :D:D But I'm not OFFICIALLY 15 until 11.58pm. Lol!! *crazy laughter* guess I'll just have to stay up that long!! Please R&R&R (read, rate(only on portkey),review) No flames plz!! I know this is short but its meant to be :D review and Ill write more.  
  
Harry and Hermione lay nestled together identical peaceful looks on their faces. Hermiones back was facing Harry and he had his arm thrown casually over her waist. Harry yawned and blinked a few times. Sunlight streamed through the open window beside the bed blinded him. Harry stretched and swung his legs carefully over the side of the bed. He tried not to wake Hermione up but didn't suceed. She rolled over and looked at him. She smile sleepily, "Morning." Harry leaned over to give her a kiss. They were mere milimetres away from each other when Hermione drew back quickly. "Not again!" she squeaked and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry ran to the door after her, "Hermione?" he called out and whinced at the sounds coming from it. Girls around the room started stirring and peering out from behind their curtains. "What's going on?"Lavender asked groggily,"What are you doing here? Wheres Hermione?" Harry sighed, ran a hand through his hair and pointed to the door. There were giggles coming from some of the girls. Harry confused, looked down and saw he was only wearing his satin emerald green boxers. He turned a little red but tried to ignore them. He knocked on the door. "Hermione?" he asked concerned, "Are you okay?" Hermione came out pale and shakey. "Sweetheart," Harry said hugging her, "Come on. Back to bed. I'll tell the professors your sick. Okay?" Harry said leading her back to the bed. Harry tucked Hermione in and kissed her on the forehead. Ginny came over to Hermione and sat beside her,"That's everyday for the past week."She said concerned. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh my gosh! Hermione!!" Harry looked between the two, "What? What do you know that I know." "Hermione,"Ginny asked carefully, "You're not pregnant are you?" Hermione started to cry, rocking backwards and forwards. The room fell completely silent. Harrys eyes were wide, terror showing in them. "Oh God." he muttered and then promptly fainted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I've had a few reviews mentioning that Harry and Hermione are too young.  Okay I'll admit that this story wasn't going where I thought it would so AS OF NOW THEY ARE 17!! OKAY?? when I have more time I'll go back and change their ages.  And another thing some people have been saing that considering what happened in OOTP Lupin should be doing it. But I wrote this story before OOTP was out  just didn't publish it on Portkey.  And I still want Sirius saying it so this story is now AU although i didnt want it to be...

**SO NOTE**:** Harry and Hermione are now 17 and because of OOTP this story is now kinda AU!**

Also sorry I'm taking a while to get chappies out for everything but I've got exams @_@ ive got my first one on wednesday and I'm not looking forward to it!!! Wish me look!

Thanks plz R&R

Luv NiaSphinx

Harrry sat on the bed beside Hermione gently stroking her hand and speaking soothing words to her, "Shh shh.  It's alright.  We'll work things out."

Hermione hiccuped still sobbing and rocking.  The girls had left reluctantly earlier to go to class and they promised to tell Ron and the professors that they were sick.  Harry had been sitting with Hermione, speaking comforting words to her, trying to calm her down and resolve the situation.  

"How Harry?  How will we work things out?  I've got your baby inside of me and I'm not ready!  I'm only 17!  I haven't finished school yet!  I'm not ready Harry!" Hermione said, her voice rising to hysterical.

Harry caught her in his grip and brought her close to him and shook her a little as she tried to get away from him, "Hermione!" he said sharply and made her look him in the eye, "I will figure this out!  Have you that little faith in me?  I've just got to figure out what to do.  We'll work things out." he said his voice calm although his emotions inside weren't quite as settled ("Oh my god how am I going to get out of this?!?!")

He drew Hermione in an embrace, Hermione reluctantly leaned against him, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"I love you."She sniffed.

Harry rested his head on top of hers, "I love you too.  Don't worry I'll sort this all out."

'I am screwed....'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on Sirius' door.

A muffled, "Come in." beckoned him.

Harry shut his eyes and opened the door to see Sirius dressed in his nightgown, "Harry?" he yawned, "What are you doing here?  It's like...2am!" he said looking at his watch.

Harry bit his lip, "I can come back.  It's okay.  Sorry I bothered you." he turned to walk away but was interrupted by Sirius who grabbed his arm.

"It's alright.  Come in.  What's wrong?  You look like you've seen a ghost."  Sirius said, his eyes twinkling a little.

Harry took a deep breath and sat down in one of the chairs around a small wooden table.

"Ah Harry.  What are you doing here so early?"  A voice said sleepily.

Harry looked up and saw Lupin coming out of the joining door between their two rooms.

"I might as well tell you both at the same time," Harry said his voice resigned, "You'll find out anyway."

Lupin and Sirius exchanged worried looks and sat down opposite him.

"Whats wrong Harry?" Sirius asked seriously (AN: hahah I love saying that!!)

Harry gulped, "Remember the talk we had?" he asked.

Sirius' eyes widened, "Yes..."

"Well...I have a bit of a problem now.." Harry said awkwardly.

Sirius' lips quivered, "What sort of problem Harry?  Are you having problems down there?" he asked pointing down.

Harry turned red, "No no problems there." he squeaked.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Lupin said taking his squeaky answer as an 'I'm-too-embarrassed'.

Harry shook his head fervently, "It's not like that!!  It's not to do with that!  I...oh god...Hermione and me...we..." Harry trailed off.

Sirius and Lupin raised identical eyebrows.

"HermionespregnantandIdon'tknowwhattodo." Harry blurted out quickly.

There was a moments awkward silence, "Oh god."Sirius blurted out, "Tell me it's a joke.  Please tell me your joking."

Harry took a few deep breaths before answering, "Please help me...we don't know what to do."

Sirius stood up and started pacing, "I don't believe this!  My 17 year old god-son has gotten his girlfriend pregnant! What were you thinking!? You obviously weren't thinking!  If you had been this would never have happened!  I thought you were responsible!  I was wrong clearly!" he yelled, his face growing redder.

Harry sat there silently taking in all the insults, his face growing redder too.

"Sirius calm do-" Lupin started but was interrupted by an outburst from Harry.

"You think I wanted this to happen?  Hermione are in love!  Our sleeping together was us sharing our love fore each other.  We took precautions but this happened anyway!" Harry said, his voice growing quieter at every word.

Sirius sighed, "This shouldn't be one of the problems in your life at this time!  You have enough problems with Voldemort...you don't need this."

Harrys temper flared, "What would you have me do?  Leave her?  I can't do that!  I thought telling you would show how much I trust you and how much I really need the help of my god-father at this moment!  But if I can't lean on you when I need you the most what's the point in you even being my god-father!?"

The air was thick with tension and everyone was silent.

"Sirius sit down.  We need to have a serious talk.  All of us.  Without yelling at each other."  Lupin said calmly.

Sirius started to argue with Lupin but was cut short by the glare Lupin gave him.

"Alright." he said resignedly and sat down in his chair again.

"Alright Harry." Lupin said turning to him, "You said you took precautions?"

Harry nodded, "Hermione made a potion to stop her getting pregnant...we didn't think we'd need anymore protection because Hermione is such a capable witch."

Lupin nodded, "Yes she is  But even the most brilliant people make mistakes sometimes."

Sirius put his head in his hands, "Who have you told"

Harry bit his lip, "Well Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were there when I found out...so them and you two.  But I need to tell Ron...it's something that involves all of us."

Lupin nodded, "I think that's wise.  But make sure they won't tell anyone."

Sirius sat there in silence.

"Sirius?  I'm sorry I know I've let you down..." Harry said regret in his eyes.

Sirius looked up at him, "I'm sorry too Harry.  You haven't let me down.  Moony is right.  Even the most brilliant people make mistakes."

AN: That's not really where I wanted to stop but I needed to get a chapter out so all my reviewers ;) won't get mad at me again!! Please review! Wish me luck for my exam @_@ ja ja.

Next chapter: Hermione and Harry go to Madame Pomphrey for a diagnosis and someone unexpected finds out about Hermiones pregnancy...


End file.
